


A Forever Thing

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is really happy that Billy is moving in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forever Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Forever Thing  
> Pairing: Billy Cooper/Don Eppes  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Don is really happy that Billy is moving in with him.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was fast as part of Past Prompts Revisited.  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Slow down, Coop. We have all the time in the world."

"Are song lyrics going to be a regular feature?"

Don laughs. "That was unintentional. I love fast, we're good at fast, but now that you're here permanently we can slow down."

Billy takes his hand out of the back pocket of Don's jeans. "I'm just happy to see you, Don. I always miss you but knowing I was moving here seemed to make the days slow down. I suppose it'll take a while to realize this isn't some flying visit."

Don smiles at his boyfriend. It feels great to have him here. He kisses Billy softly. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to give fast another go."

"Not if you do it right. Take me to bed, Don."

"Lead the way. It's your bedroom now too. Lots of empty drawers to put your stuff in."

Billy makes a face. "You're not going to make me unpack before we fuck, are you?"

"No, but you should see your face. I love you."

"It's very mutual, Don."

Billy leads the way and Don can't stop smiling. If he'd known commitment could feel this good he wouldn't have avoided it for so long.


End file.
